


His favorite food

by xserenity



Series: Dick Grayson is 3 years old [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Again, Age Regression/De-Aging, Cereal, Dick Grayson is de-aged, Dick Grayson loves cereal, Fluff, Halloween cereal, He's three, Jason takes him grocery shopping, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, guess what happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 22:09:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12517652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xserenity/pseuds/xserenity
Summary: Dick Grayson is three again and he wants his cereal.





	His favorite food

**Author's Note:**

> Something fun I decided to do for Halloween and because I was inspired by [this](https://i.imgur.com/ApSaF7N.jpg) \- found it at Target

Ever since Dick was turned into a 3 year-old, Jason had become exhausted. The boy was a handful, a constant ball of energy and it drained him. To lighten the load, Jason would sometimes swing by the manor and spend time there. Other times, Tim and Damian would visit their apartment and entertain Dick. He’d been like this for two weeks now and Bruce was still trying to find way to revert him back.

So for the time being, he was stuck babysitting his child boyfriend.

It wasn’t anything terrible because the boy was god damn adorable and just full of sunshine, but at the same time, he missed his adult boyfriend. At least Dick still remembered them for the most part, so he often showered Jason with his adoration.

Currently, they were at the grocery store, shopping for food to stock their fridge for the week. Jason had tried to settle Dick into the cart’s seat, but the boy refused to. He wanted to walk along with Jason, so reluctantly, he let him. So now Dick was toddling along beside Jason with his own tiny cart.

Jason had stopped in the spice aisle as he observed the shelf for some ingredients. He was so absorbed in whatever he was looking at that he didn’t notice that Dick had disappeared from his side until he returned with something in his small cart.

“Jesson! Jesson!” He squeaked from down below and Jason turned his attention away to stare down at the boy. He arched a brow in amusement when he found Dick holding something too big for his size.

“What do you have there?” He asked.

“Ceweaw! It’s ceweaw! It’s fow Hawwoween!” He chirped cheerfully, bouncing up and down on his feet as he extended his arms and shook the box for Jason to take. Jason chuckled softly and took the box from his hands, reading the label. Of course, Dick’s love for cereal wouldn’t fade from him just being a child now.

“Halloween Crunch?” He asked, reading the title of the cereal box as he took in the interesting and colorful decorations of the box. It was a mixture of dark and light greens with a captain looking character scooping cereal out of a bowl. “You want this?”

Dick clapped his hands and nodded his head vigorously, smiling bright with sparkling eyes. “Yes! I do! I do. Did you see it tuwns youw miwk gween!  _Gween!!_ ” He said excitedly and clawed at Jason to lower down to his level. So he did. 

Dick patted his tiny palm against the box, tapping it and then pointed at the bowl, finger poking at the green colored milk. “Gween!” He can’t read yet, but he was really interested in the green milk. “It tuwns gween and I want to eat it!”

Jason stared at the box and read the words. He was surprised he missed it because apparently, the cereal did make the milk turn a shade of light green. “Ghosts turn your milk green eh?”

And then Dick gasped loudly, eyes wide in surprise. “Ghosts? Ghosts tuwn miwk gween?” He sounded so damn freaking excited at the prospect of that. “Ghosts!” He was bouncing in delight and wow, Jason couldn’t wait to see him eat the cereal then. “Ceweaw! Ceweaw! Can I pwease have it? Pwease Jay? Can you pwease buy it fow me?” Dick pleaded with adorable puppy dog eyes and how could he even say no to that?

“Of course Dickie, we can get this,” Jason said and set the box down in his cart. 

Dick jumped in joy and blew tiny kisses at Jason. “Yay!” he squeaked and then toddled back towards his cart as he started pushing it forward. 

“Hey wait! I’m not done yet!” Jason called after the boy and chased after him before he could get lost.

\------

They finally made it back home after their grocery shopping and after putting all their food away, Jason settled Dick down at the table and poured his magical cereal into the bowl.

“Here,” Jason said and set the bowl with a spoon in front of him.  

Dick made eager noises and bounced excitedly in his seat as he grabbed the spoon with his hand. He peeked into the bowl and noticed that there was no milk in it. “Miwk?” He asked, eyes blinking up at Jason.

Jason just smiled and produced the glass of milk. “You ready?” He asked and Dick beamed, nodding his head.

“Weady!“ 

Jason poured the milk gradually into the bowl, filling it enough to drown out all the cereal puffs. They both stared in awe and watched as the coloring seeped out of the ghost cereal treats and slowly turned the milk into a bright green. 

"Ah!” Dick was shouting in awe. “ _It’s gween!_  It’s gween! Jay wook! Gween miwk! The ghosts tuwned it gween!” He was pointing at his cereal, eyes shifting from Jason to the bowl as he tried to get Jason to watch as well. Jason was already watching, but mostly had his attention on his tiny boyfriend who was freaking out over some special Halloween cereal. It was honestly too freaking cute and thank god he had his camera set up and filmed the whole thing. Good material for when he wanted to embarrass Dick.

“Yes Dickiebird, it’s  _green_. Now you should eat it before it gets soggy,” Jason urged and Dick nodded his head. He scooped up a good portion of the cereal and tried to shove it into his mouth. His hand was so unstable he had a hard time but he made it in.

“ _Yum!_ ” He exclaimed with a wide smile, completely thrilled at the taste of the cereal. He went in for another scoop and tried to direct it to his mouth, but he missed and it spilled onto the table. He looked down at it forlornly, lips quivering. Jason knew this would happen and sighed softly. He took the spoon from Dick and grabbed a napkin to wipe away the accident.

“Here, I’ll feed you,” he said and pulled up a chair beside his tiny boyfriend.

Dick’s blue eyes met his and he just grinned as he swung his small legs back and forth.

Jason dipped the spoon into the bowl, scooped up some cereal and milk and held it up towards Dick. “Say ‘ah’.”

“ _Ah!_ ” He giggled and opened his mouth wide as Jason fed him, watched him chew and swallow in glee, asking for more with each bite.

As much as Jason might have griped about having a 3 year-old Dick in his arms, he didn’t quite mind it because he was too freaking cute.

**Author's Note:**

> I may do something with him and costumes.


End file.
